Flirting Fancies
by navitor3
Summary: Blank stares from Zoro. Misguided flirtations from Nami. A ZoNa one-shot.


**Another one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece of One Piece**

TTT

"Luffy, give that back!" Usopp shrieked, chasing the young captain from the bow, down to the main deck and up to the upper deck, covering the full length of the ship. Luffy had snatched Usopp's slingshot because he wanted to try it out, but Usopp didn't trust anyone else with his precious weapon, especially not Luffy.

They ran round the back of the galley and finally came face to face with an angry Nami who'd been unable to concentrate on reading the newspaper she'd just received because of their commotion.

The two youths instantly froze on the spot when their eyes flashed on the figure before them. Her fist under her chin, ready for an attack. "Ruuuuun!" Usopp screamed and Luffy hurried after him, still laughing. Nami went after them and Usopp rushed down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. Luffy grabbed the sheep's head and threw himself over there in a flash.

The navigator reached the top of the stairs watching the two end up back on the spot where they had started — the bow — and poor Usopp was once again trying to grab his slingshot from Luffy's very outstretched hands.

Nami heard the clanging of weights below and looked over the railing. Zoro was training, lifting his giant weights with his tanned, disciplined body. "Hey," she said.

Zoro lowered the weights. His eyes followed her voice.

Nami smiled down at him, her arms resting on the railing and her body leaning heavily. Her eyes on him, her teeth biting her lip. Her hips swinging slightly. Zoro just eyed her body language with a blank face.

Nami's body abruptly stopped its movement and her shoulders slouched. She sighed and went back to read the newspaper behind the galley.

Zoro watched her walk away, making sure she was gone before he resumed his workout.

OooO

Early the next morning the Merry had docked at a new island. Luffy and Usopp went into town and Nami accompanied Chopper into the forest to find out what useful plants it might hold. He needed her to note down the location of plants he wanted to study. Sanji gladly volunteered to help and protect his two crewmates so he could fawn some more over his Nami-san.

As they left the ship, Zoro was resting his elbows on the railing.

"See you later, Zoro," Chopper greeted, as he walked past the swordsman to the rope ladder.

"Guard the ship, moss-head. Don't just sit around with your eyes closed," Sanji warned, following after.

Nami eventually came by and hesitated until Zoro looked at her. "Bye," she smiled, biting her lip and giving him the most sweet angelic smile he had ever seen on the navigator's face. She slid her hand all along the railing as she walked, until she reached the rope-ladder. Nami gave him one last smile and she lowered herself down. Zoro just stared back, blank-faced once again and watched her disembark and walk away with Sanji sticking very close to her side.

OooO

Later during lunchtime on the Merry, the five crew members were enjoying Sanji's delicious food — unfortunately, some more than others. Luffy ate food and stole food, earning warning after warning from the cook, until Sanji finally handed out a penalty, because the captain dared steal from Nami's plate.

"That's it!" Sanji yelled. "You went too far! You're staying behind and helping me with making preserves!" Sanji had fruits and vegetables Luffy and Usopp had collected that morning from the island — which he intended on preserving for future use and it came in handy as punishment for the greedy captain.

"What?" Luffy asked, upset.

"You heard me!" Sanji yelled.

"But Sanji, I'm supposed to go with Nami and Chopper," he whined.

"Yeah, Sanji, I'm supposed to go get the plants I need for my antidotes," Chopper explained. "And I need Luffy to help collect them."

"Captain Usopp would help and protect you, Chopper," Usopp added. "— but you know I have that dreaded _I can't step on that island if we're exploring a woods_ disease."

Everyone besides Usopp and Chopper scoffed at that.

After their excursion through the woods that morning, Nami had decided Luffy should rather go with them when they would return later that day. Sanji had once again gone overboard with his affections, trying to turn his time with Nami into a romantic interlude and had been too much of a distraction to allow back.

"I don't wanna make stupid deserves," Luffy pouted.

"Yeah, but you'd be the first to stuff it into your stupid face during a meal, wouldn't you!" Sanji spat back.

"Shishishishi," Luffy laughed.

"—And it's _preserves_, not _deserves,_ dumb-ass!" Sanji added.

"It's okay," Nami announced. "We'll just take Zoro."

"Huh?" the swordsman unscrewed an eye from his relaxing rest against the wall. "Like hell, woman," he growled, closing his eye again.

"Oh Zoro," she sighed. "I'd threaten you with that debt you owe me, but you're already drowning in it as it is, so I'll just remind you that this is for Chopper."

Zoro grunted with irritation.

"Hey, shitty swordsman, get off your ass and listen to Nami-san!" Sanji now aimed his anger at Zoro.

"Shut up, dartboard-brow and go make your stupid preserves!" Zoro growled.

"Please, Zoro?" Chopper's dainty voice pleaded.

Zoro sighed. "Fine, Chopper, but only cause _you_ asked," he added, flashing the cook and the navigator a look.

OooO

Chopper was having great success with collecting the plants off his list thanks to Nami's directing their path to the noted locations and Zoro's help when a plant had a rather thick stem and needed cutting.

The only downside to their mission, however, was that the island was a summer island and Chopper desperately needed a rest and cooling down after a while. Zoro had to carry him on his shoulder to ease the reindeer's burden.

"Let's stop here and let Chopper have a rest," Nami said, indicating to a large tree with generous shade.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed and lowered the little doctor to the ground. "Chopper, you sure you don't wanna go back to the ship?" he asked, concerned.

Nami listened to the tone of his voice. The swordsman had a lot of affection for the little reindeer. She couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah..." Chopper gasped, "I just need...some rest."

Nami pulled a bottle of water from her backpack. "Here, Chopper," she crouched next to Zoro and held the bottle out to the reindeer, who eagerly grabbed it with his hooves and quenched his thirst.

"Zoro," Nami said.

"What?" he asked, still crouched next to her.

"Give me your t-shirt," Nami said, suddenly.

"What?" He growled. "Why?"

"To fan Chopper with," she said.

Zoro tsked. "Find a giant leaf, or something."

"None of those will work as well….just hand it over," she demanded.

Zoro groaned and stood up. He pulled the t-shirt off as Nami raised herself too. Her eyes came face to face with his now naked chest.

Seeing Zoro's chest was nothing new, what with all his working-out on-board and the countless open shirts he wore. Seeing Zoro's chest this close to her face was new though. Their eyes met, awkwardly and Zoro handed her the T-shirt, moving his eyes back to Chopper.

Nami took the shirt, and knelt in front of the reindeer, fanning him with it.

Zoro sat himself down next to Chopper, sharing the large trunk of the tree with the little reindeer.

"When did you last take a bath?" Nami asked, irritated. "This thing stinks," she could see the t-shirt was clean, but it definitely carried an odour.

Zoro sarcastically raised his brow in thought. "Last….Tuesday?" he said, lazily, not meaning it but just picking a whole week ago just to tick the navigator off. "You have anymore water in there?" he asked, nodding his head at her backpack.

Nami gave him an irritated look because of his sarcasm but handed him a bottle, then returned to fanning the reindeer.

"We might as well take a nap," Zoro said, screwing the top back on to the bottle after taking a long sip. "We can start searching again in an hour or two, when it's cooler."

"Of course _you'd_ suggest that," Nami commented, dryly. She looked at Chopper and the reindeer was doing exactly what Zoro planned on doing. He was sleeping. "Here, be of use," she then said, lowering her voice and holding the t-shirt out to Zoro, indicating he should take over. Zoro grunted and they made a switch, He took the t-shirt and Nami took the bottle. She placed herself on Chopper's other side.

Zoro then also noticed that Chopper was sleeping, and he lowered his voice too, " I'm just saying that we'll have nothing else to do while we wait, so we might as well take a nap," he reasoned.

Nami rolled her eyes, unscrewing the bottle top and looked at the rim, remembering whose lips had just touched it. She glanced at Zoro who was busy fanning Chopper now and brought the bottle to her mouth, letting the rim slide against her own lips. Nami's eyes dropped to the ground, as she was conscious of what she was doing and the thrill it was sending through her. She shot another glance at Zoro. Zoro was wiping some sweat from his brow with his arm and seemed too distracted to pay attention to her — but he had noticed.

Nami let the rim linger across her lips, deliberately. Waiting for him to notice, wanting to make eye contact, but nothing — not even that annoying blank stare.

Zoro was having trouble keeping his regular pace with the fanning. What Nami was doing with the bottle was greatly affecting him. Her lips were touching the bottle his lips had just touched and in a very seductive way. Once again, the witch distracted him. This happened too often these days. He had trouble counting during his workout, trouble remembering to lift his weights up again after bringing them down. She had always been a distraction, walking around with her half exposed body, but lately she'd been making too much eye-contact, trying to get his attention with her looks and her smiles, but he never played along. That just wasn't him. Zoro focused his attention on the fanning, a slight frown forming on his brow.

Nami glared at him, offended at his lack of attention towards her. She wasn't trying to seduce him, but he was always such a tough nut to crack. Sometimes a little sign of flirtation from the green-haired idiot wouldn't hurt.

If this were Sanji, who knows what — her touching a bottle to her lips that he had just drank from — would have done to the desperate cook, but no, the brick-head sitting before her didn't even notice, she thought, with a pout. Nami rose from the ground, walking a few feet behind the tree.

Lately she'd been trying to get the swordsman's attention on the ship. She'd been in the mood to flirt and chose Zoro as her preferred 'flirting partner'. Sure, they couldn't stand each other, but she just wanted to have some fun with a hot-blooded male. In her opinion, none of her other three male crewmates fell in the hot-blooded category — only Zoro did. And besides, she loved messing with him, but the idiot wouldn't play along or even react to her. Each time that blank face would just stare back at her.

She tried aimlessly to get his attention, believing that no matter how uninterested Zoro could be about just about anything, that at least he had to have _some_ sexual feelings in that stern but attractive body of his. If not, then at least be able to appreciate someone else who also pride themselves in their own well-kept body.

"Don't go too far, woman," Zoro's low growl reached her. "You don't know what could be out there."

Nami made no move to acknowledge his words. He always ignored her, so she'd throw back some deaf ears for a change.

She took a sip from the bottle and had one hand on her hip, licking her lips as if they were very moist after her sip of water. She hoped he had at least noticed that! She also thought of how good she must look at that moment with her hand on her hip.

'What the hell is she doing?' He thought, still fanning Chopper. 'Is she still trying to get my attention?' Zoro saw Nami take a few more steps away from him. He wanted to say something again, but would have to raise his voice more than before.

'That damn woman is being so infuriating," he muttered with anger. He rose to his feet and dropped his t-shirt on to Nami's backpack. Chopper was still sleeping peacefully so Zoro hurried after her.

Nami had noticed Zoro was rushing over to her, but feigned ignorance. "Hey," he growled, spinning her around by her arm, "Don't just walk off like that when I tell you to stay!"

"Oh so now _you're_ telling _me_ what to do," she referred to his lack of respect whenever she handed out orders on the ship. "Not so much fun on the other side, is it?" she deliberately teased, smiling at him.

"I can't worry about you too. We have to watch over Chopper, so just come on," he grabbed her wrist, pulling her after him.

"Stop that, you brute!" she struggled.

Zoro had had enough. He stopped and turned to face her, pulling her wrist to his chest. "Stop acting like a child, witch," he spat. "What will make you listen? Do you want a kiss, is that it?"

Nami's mouth dropped open at his words and she scoffed. All she did was scoff, because she actually wanted to laugh with giddiness as a thrill flowed through her chest.

"Why...would I want a kiss?" she asked, interested to hear what he'd say.

"Dammit, woman. I'm talking about the way you keep looking at me with your smiling and the way you keep watching everything I do," he said with discomfort.

"I don't watch everything you do..." she frowned, offended. He made her sound like a stalker.

"But you admit you've been acting weird around me? " he pushed.

Nami rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's called flirting, moron," she said through clenched teeth.

"I know what it's called," Zoro threw back, "I just think it's stupid. I don't flirt,"

Nami felt embarrassed, almost childish now.

"I want you to cut it out," he ordered. Zoro waited. He didn't want to get into this, but he wanted to put an end to her games. If she wanted him, why didn't she just say so, instead of running around being sneaky with water bottles and watching him all the time.

"Whatever," she scoffed again, pulling her wrist from his grip — but only because he allowed it.

Nami wanted to escape his rejection. She'd wanted flirting. This wasn't flirting. What else could you expect from a caveman.

"You're such a brute — you can't even take a little flirting" she said in a dismissive tone, but Zoro grabbed her hand — which held the bottle of water. He pulled it from her grasp and removed the top, whilst looking at her and pushed the bottle up to his lips. He drank the remaining liquid in one continuous, hurried flow, still watching her. Some liquid escaped his mouth and trickled down his jaw and throat.

Nami watched everything — his eyes, burning into hers; his lips, sucking on the rim of the bottle; the movement of his throat as he swallowed the flowing water. The escaping drops flowing over his jaw. She was entranced. If this was _his_ version of flirting, she'd take it any day over hers.

Zoro finally threw the empty bottle to the ground and wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly, jerking her body against his. Nami gasped as her front was pushed up against his and her arms dangled over his naked upper arms, Her lips were parted, ready to reach out and meet his moist ones — as soon as he'd claim hers. Zoro's lips were so close and they were wet — just right for kissing. His jaw also needed kissing with the drops that had escaped down his throat.

Nami wanted to put her gaping mouth all over the moisture, and she had to do it before it dried! "Yes!" she gasped, throwing her hands on to his naked shoulders and digging her nails into his skin. Her rasping breath flowing over his wet mouth "I want a kiss!"

Zoro immediately plunged his moist lips into her waiting lips and Nami kissed him back, hard — moaning with pleasure and feeding her hunger for the swordsman with her wet mouth. She then swiftly pulled her lips from his and kissed the trails of the wondering drops before they dried, gripping his head with her hands as she kissed the quickly disappearing traces. Zoro closed his eyes, feeling Nami's soft lips desperately maul his throat and jaw line.

Their mouths met again after she replaced the water trails with trails of her own. Zoro forced his tongue into her mouth with aggression. He'd give her what she wanted because looks were not something he could do, but touching and handling he could do.

They fell to their knees as they kissed and groped — forgetting the heat of the forest, as they removed sweat from any exposed skin with their wet mouths. Zoro slipped his hands under Nami's t-shirt and stroked her back with rough palms and fingers, kissing her throat now. Nami leaned back on to his strong hands, encouraging his warm, moist lips and Zoro swiftly lowered their bodies over sideways. He and Nami ended up stretched out on the ground, Zoro on top of her, stroking and kissing her. Nami was getting more than she'd hoped for. A make-out session in the sand beat sneaky smiles and glances any day, she thought with pleasure — she stroked his naked back with her hands, savouring the strength of his body, which encompassed her — but a make-out session in dirt also hindered any further kissing of body parts as they were now very sandy from their heated movements. The two broke their kiss when they realised this.

Nami was the worst off. Her t-shirt, shorts, neck, arms and hair were covered with sand, but only Zoro's lower arms, hands and part of his pants were dirty as he'd been on top. Nami jumped up and shook herself off feeling sticky and dirty. "Urgh," she exclaimed, unhappily.

Zoro snickered. "Serves you right," he said. "You wanted me to flirt, well that's what you get."

"Oh, yeah…?" Nami exclaimed with murder in her eyes. Zoro still sat on the ground and she jumped down on to his lap and pushed his shoulders into the sand.

"Lunatic...get off me…!" Zoro managed as she grabbed his hair in her angry fingers pressing his green head into the sand. He gripped her arms, trying to wrestle her hands off his short hair.

"Finally, where it belongs," she taunted him. "_Just….like a vegetable….in the ground_!" she struggled against his strong hands, which were trying to push her off.

"Nami?" Chopper's faint voice called from not far away.

"Chopper!" Nami answered, meeting Zoro's gaze. Her anger subsided and she quickly jumped off him. The fighting duo dusted themselves off and hurried over to the reindeer.

"You okay, Chopper?" Zoro asked, ready to fan the little reindeer again, but the doctor managed to stand up on to his hooves and seemed better.

"I'm fine, let's just finish collecting the plants." He said, cheerfully.

"Well, okay then," Zoro said, looking at Nami.

Nami nodded and grabbed her backpack and Chopper's bottle of water from earlier. She then ran behind the tree again to fetch the empty bottle Zoro had carelessly dropped on to the ground earlier.

When the navigator returned, Zoro had put his t-shirt back on and helped Chopper with his little backpack. She met the swordsman's questioning gaze and lifted the empty bottle in her hand for him to see.

"I had to clean up your mess," she sneered and joined them. Zoro smirked. Once in line next to Chopper, Nami glanced down at the doctor. "Chopper, just say if you need more water or a rest," she mentioned.

"Okay, Nami," the little reindeer answered.

Nami then pulled her note-pad from her backpack and flung the slings over her shoulders. She began to study the notes she had made to help him find the remaining locations of the plants he still needed.

Zoro was watching her, amused. Her hair was very sandy and he was proud of his handy work. She looked adorable. He couldn't help what he did next: Zoro swiftly reached out and ruffled her short orange hair causing sand to fall all over her neat note-pad. "There's a lot more mess to clean up," he laughed.

Chopper looked up and joined in the laughter even though he didn't know what was going on.

Nami gasped with shock and tried to hit the swordsman, but had to be careful about avoiding Chopper who walked between them. She tried to slap one bicep with her notepad, but it missed.

Zoro stopped laughing and only had a small smile on his face now. "Want me to help you clean the mess later?" he asked, his eyes burning into hers, "You _know_ I'm good with my hands."

Nami's eyes widened and she blushed at his words. She couldn't stop a smile that spread on to her lips. He _was_ good with his hands and she knew now that flirting wouldn't work on the swordsman, at least not as well as just coming out and saying or showing him exactly what she wanted from him.

The two maintained eye contact for a while after Zoro said those words, a silent understanding flowing between them and Zoro realised he did have _some_ talent with looks as he managed to hold Nami's gaze until Chopper had to remind her why they were walking in the woods and the navigator quickly focused her glowing eyes back on to the dust-covered page of her note-pad.

TTT

**A/N: Apologies, this was a rushed one. I wrote this in about 24hrs, so...yeah, lol. Boy, did I laugh while writing this! Where do I come up with these things? Just another excuse to get these two into each others arms. ;D**

**Now, to my darling reviewers of 'Just a man' - if they read this story:**

**Kasumi Karen: I hope you had some fun with this.**

**Raikiri80: Lol, I hope you're not too ticked off by the 'giving in' part.**

**Rose-Aki: I'm slowly adding on to 'Just a man'.**

**Fmdevil: I made the amount of dialogue a priority, but yes...and my grammer definitely needs work. One day I might have the guts to let a human check that before I publish, lol.**

**Thanx again for having been my first ever reviewers, guys and gals!**

**Obviously, I'd love more people to comment **—** but oh well, I hope you at least enjoy my stories.**

**B'bye now :)**


End file.
